


Why I Joined Team Skull

by RelienaRed



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Found Family, Freeform, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: Rejected by a starter Pokemon a young girl tries to make a place for self by accidentally following her father's footsteps





	Why I Joined Team Skull

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when Sun and Moon first came out. I didn't know this site was a thing back then so I thought I would chuck it up here for your reading pleasure!

Dear Mom,  
  
Do you remember when we first came to this region? I do. It was a long plane ride, we were running. Kanto to Alola is a far way to go to get away from your past but we tired. Gods know we tired. It would have worked too. We could have had a normal life, we could have been regular people again. It could be like before. But it wasn't. And that's my fault.  
  
I don't know what Dad was thinking. When the Power Plant closed after that strange accident(he never told us what happened did he?) Dad was disparate for work. At the time, I guess it seemed like a good idea. Helping out at the gym, that's what he told but it was bullshit. We didn't know, you didn't know, I don't blame you. How could I? I was so little at the time. Maybe 1 or 2? It wasn't until the police knocked down the door, took our Pokemon put him in jail and me in protective care that we learned the truth. Dad was fucking worthless. Instead of getting a real job he joined Team Rocket. I miss Meo. He was such a good Meowth. He was a birthday gift wasn't he? Fifth birthday, I thought it was odd that Dad gave me an older Pokemon but I was too little to care. Had I been older I might have known that Meo had been stolen from his trainer. If it makes you feel better I don't remember being in protective care very much. After the police found out that you had no knowledge of what Dad was doing they let you go and let me go home.  
  
Dad was just a grunt. A fucking grunt, how fucking sad. Just another nobody guarding a warp panel somewhere in Rocket's hideout. Looking back, thinking about how that whole team got their asses whipped by a ten year old is really fitting. I will give you credit, after Dad was locked up you really tried. You tired to give me a normal life but everyone knew. Everyone knew that my father was in Team Rocket. I was a thief girl, a Pokemon stealer. I wasn't aloud to play with other kids, teachers watched me more close, even I didn't trust myself.  
  
That's why we moved. You could handle it, you were stronger than me but I was just a kid. An innocent victim. That's how we ended up in Alola. No one knew my name. I wasn't the thief girl, I wasn't a Rocket kid I was just...me. You remember when we first heard about the island Challenge? How my eyes sparkled? I could be one of the first kids to beat it. I could make a name for myself, for us. The Professor even let me pick my own Pokemon. Someone was letting me have a Pokemon! I couldn't believe it! A cute little Litten! Just like Meo!  
  
Only it wasn't Meo. I walked up on the stage in the center of town, everyone watching me. The Professor set the Litten down in front of me. I called it over and waited for it jump into my arms. But it didn't. It hissed violently and back away. The crowd gasped, even the Professor couldn't hide his look of horror. No one had ever seen this happen before. He muttered something to you about getting me home. He took Litten in his arms and turned away. It was happening all over again only this time it was worse. I found myself missing the name calling because at least then people recognized that I was there, that I was alive. My friends all left, going to on their own island challenges. Even you ended up getting a job and grew distant from me. Ever since that Litten something changed. You wouldn't look me in the face, it was like all you could see were my Dad's eyes in me. I think that hurt more than anything.  
  
About a month ago I met someone,a girl. She didn't give her name. She had pink hair and wore black and white. It was dusk and I was walking around the meadow. Because of the Litten no one trusted me with Pokemon so when I got jumped by a Raticate I had no way to defend myself. She saved me. She started asking me about myself and for some reason I told her everything. About Kanto, about Rocket, about Litten, everything. To my shock, she listened to me. She didn't make fun of me but she really listened. She asked me to follow her and I did. She introduced me to her brothers. They all dressed in black and white, all the girls had pink hair, the boys had blue. One by one all of them told their stories. They were outcast. All of it relating to the island challenge. Some of them failed and were shamed for it, some of them were pressured to do it, others just flat out ran away. The girl asked me how old I was. I told her I was 12. She said that because she was older than me that she could sponsor me if I wanted to join.  
  
I started looking at our lives. No matter where I went no one was going accept me. Not people, not Pokemon, not even my own mother. That's why I left. I couldn't do it anymore. I want to be a part of something bigger than myself. These people, my brothers my sisters, they love me, they support me. I even got a Pokemon! Me! A Pokemon! Can you believe it! Its a small Rattata that I named Ratti. Shes very sweet and our big sister caught her just for me!  
  
I won't lie to you. There are more reasons for me joining them. That night all of them promised that they would help me get revenge on everyone who had hurt me. Any one who called me names or made me feel like I was nothing. Skull can help me with that. I'm going to get even with everyone that ever hurt us, starting with the Professor. Everything was perfect until he told that Litten to hiss at me. He must of heard that I was a Rocket daughter and he didn't trust me with her. Very soon, I will have that Litten and I will raise it to be the biggest power house you have ever seen. I'll be better than Dad, I won't settle for just being a grunt. I have real goals.  
  
I don't want you to be sad for me. Because I'm bigger and better than I ever could have been on my own. We are sons and daughter that the islands rejected. It may take years but we will own these islands. I'm sorry for leaving you. I love you Mom.  
  
Your Daughter,  
<strike>Mallie</strike>  
_(It seems her name has been crossed out with something in a different handwriting written below it)_<strike></strike>  
**TEAM SKULL GRUNT**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love some feedback on this because I've been thinking of doing a few other Pokemon themed oneshots. Hit me up on tumblr over at reliena-red-is-a-witch


End file.
